


Denti affilati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Kamikorosu [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con Kyoya protagonista.
Series: Kamikorosu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601950





	Denti affilati

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 13. Nuvola scritto per Piume d’Ottone.  
> Ho voluto aggiungere come difficoltà altri prompt: nave, uovo, violetta, orologio, liquido e ambra e un plot: Nuova unione vede oggi legati (due) amanti ricavati da ‘nuvola’.  
> Kyoya/Ryohei.

Lo sposalizio della nuvola

Kyoya camminava nervosamente davanti la navata della chiesa.

Il profumo della pungente aria primaverile gli pizzicava le narici, una rondine trovò rifugio tra i rami di un pesco.

Hibari guardò l’orologio e ringhiò: «Dovrei andare a cercarlo per morderlo a morte, è in ritardo».

Kyoko gli si avvicinò, i suoi occhi castani brillavano di riflessi color ambra. «Calmati, sarà sicuramente qui tra poco» lo rassicurò, tra i capelli acconciati aveva delle violette. Le sue parole vennero in parte coperte dal rumore prodotto da una titanica nave da crociera che stava attaccando nella zona del porto.

«ESTREMO!» risuonò la voce di Ryohei. Sasagawa raggiunse il futuro marito con indosso un abito bianco, aveva del liquido che gocciolava dai capelli che da vicino si scopriva essere tuorlo d’uovo. Evitò un pugno di Kyoya, giustificandosi: «Non sai quello che mi è successo…».

La sorella lo interruppe, spronandoli: «Ne parlerete poi, sbrigatevi a sposarvi ora» e i due acconsentirono con un cenno del capo, entrando in chiesa.


End file.
